dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imagine Trigger
Imagine Breaker, also known as Evil Eater, and Angle's Blessing, is a powerful and unstable Sacred Gear that is a candidate to becoming a Longinus. It has the ability to control motion, and was the last Sacred Gear the God of the Bible ever made. Fearing it's power, the God of the Bible made sure, only a pure hearted person may wield it. Summary An incredibly powerful Sacred Gear that is incredibly powerful. It is a candidate to become a Longinus, though it will only become one if a wielder appears that can properly use the Sacred Gear and manages to achieve Balance Breaker. It is believed to be at the level of a High-tier Longinus if Balance Breaker is ever achieved. Also, if Balance Breaker is ever achieved, it could match the top 4 strongest Longinus. All of the Supernatural, fears Imagine Trigger's power, and even deities such as Indra, will not turn a blind eye to this. Some even say, this power could destroy the world. Abilities This allows the user to freely manipulate the movement of anything within a certain distance from him. While this would allow him to control elements such as the wind and earth. However, Indrajit prefers to manipulate the motion of molecules and atoms, often in a manner that increases their momentum to form powerful vibrations, or by slowing them down to a complete halt in order to freeze anything. This basically lets Indrajit break the laws of physics. As such can Indrajit for example create all manners of different sound waves of different strength and frequencies, which can reach strengths that can topple skyscrapers. Or create vibrations of high enough frequency to tear apart molecules into atoms. On the other side of the spectrum have we its ability to slow molecules and their atoms down or to a complete halt. From the outside would it look like the power gained from a Sacred Gear of ice or water, as molecules that has fully stopped will take the shape of its solid form and become cold, making them appear frozen, which is kinda true in a way. As a result is it even more effective than Absolute Zero at freezing, as the atoms can be put to a halt instantly if Indrajit so choose. Forms Black Trigger The Balance Breaker form of Imagine Breaker. In this mode, the wielder gains a black set of armor that covers the wielder. Four jewels then materialize, that float around the wielder. They represent the powers, the Sacred Gear represents. * Motion Jewel * Molecular Jewel * Atomic Jewel * Physics Jewel Moves * Kaishin (海震 Kaishin?, literally meaning "Seaquake"): Indrajit "cracks" the air with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart.24 If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Because of its enormous offensive power and great speed, this attack makes for a solid defense, destroying or disrupting any attack. * Stagnation: The ability to stop molecules and restrict a substance's movement. This includes the ability to generate ice, which is done by stopping the movement of water molecules in the air and then manipulating them from a liquid or gas state state to solid form. By using it on opponent Indrajit can separate a person's sensation from the surroundings and slow down their movement as much as possible. Because of this, even the opponent's thoughts are slowed down, and they may not even realize the change. * Garufor Zairu (Ice Beast Howl) - Indrajit throws multiples ice picks toward the opponent by transforming water into the ice. It is said that despite its appearance, it is quite a powerful technique. * Garufor Kirestal (Ice Beast Crystal Formation) - Indrajit freezes the target in stalactite of ice which knocks off the target. * Shima Yurashi (島揺らし Shima Yurashi?, literally meaning "Island Shaking"): Indrajit "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears